THE ENCOUNTER
by Nami Mon'Ami
Summary: Alone in a deserted highway, Misaki in her BMW, is being preyed upon by a dangerously stylish Aston Martin. With her fears about Tora Igarashi being keen to take revenge and bullets whooshing all around her... will she manage to survive this time?


THE ENCOUNTER!

At last a day's off from her busy daily routine... ..

Misaki was feeling the wind on her hair as she sped her red BMW convertible on the almost deserted country highway. It had been over a year, since she bought it. Even though then it seemed to be nothing but waste of money, now it seemed to be the perfect slap on Tora Igarashi's face. After all, overthrowing the heir to the company and settling as the president was no small task!

A smile graced her lips as she thought about it. Tora had been mad to take revenge. But having Genkei Igarashi , his father on her side, she had no fear. She had impressed him with her professionalism and had turned out to be far more capable than his proud, arrogant son. Her way of working had impressed him so much that within a span of 5 years, he had her promoted to the post of president from a mere hotel manager. Tora had been thrown off in front of her nose...

But one small incident back from high school still made her fear him. One hell of a day, when he showed her how evil he really was...

..What if... Usui... wouldn't have reached on time ... that day? What if he couldn't have rescued her from the devil?

She shuddered at the thought. But remembering that fool's face again filled her heart up with feelings she had for that alien... that stupid pervert whom she hadn't met since her last day at Seika High.

'Goodbye, prez ' his words still echoed in her ears.

'Idiot Takumi! Atleast give me your phone no. before leaving !'

'Phone number! I'd be ready to give you my bedroom keys as well'

She got all angry and stumped out of the student's council room, as the room filled up with his laughter.

That was their last meeting. No goodbye kiss, no hug , not even a small 'i love you'!

She smiled to herself reminiscing their small foolish tiffs. But this brought into her head, the greater quarrels with Igarashi! And a frown replaced her happy face. She shut out the weird thoughts and chose to concentrate on enjoying the drive.

A silver Cadillac was her sole companion on the empty road. That too was too far off to the front.

Her speed was over a hundred miles per hour when suddenly a dark violet Aston Martin swooshed past her. Her eyes were locked into the sheer wastage of money before her. That car must have costed a heap! But she couldn't help admiring it. The car was seriously a treat to the eyes. The smooth finish, the professional yet sporty look, the stylish windows...all made her stare at the car in awe and wonder.

The car vanished at a distance...She continued with the same speed enjoying her dear BMW. But her thoughts remained glued to it.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she noticed at the last moment that the car had slowed down almost to a stop...AND SHE WAS ABOUT TO HIT IT!

She turned the steering hard towards the other side of the road, and just saved it from hitting the marvellous car as well as the Cadillac which amusingly rested peacefully on the opposite side.

She crossed the car from the left, turned her head towards the car to give a piece of her mind to the careless driver. But her words froze in her mouth...

Through the medium tinted windows, she could make out the contour of a guy dressed in a white suit with the collars turned up and styled blonde hair...

'IGARASHI! '

She would have shouted out loud if a grave fear wouldn't have gripped her.

The highway was deserted and Tora Igarashi was stalking her. She had all rights to be madly afraid!

She jammed the accelerator hard. The engine gave a loud growl. The wheels spinned. And she was speeding for life.

The violet car followed her with equal vigour.

Her heart hammered against her chest.

Something like a bullet crossed her.

She could hear the car roaring behind as it came closer...

She hit the accelerator harder...

the car was left behind... or ... At least THAT IS WHAT SHE THOUGHT!

She was just taking a minute to get her breath back, trying desperately to calm herself down, when...

'whoosh' more bullets passed her car almost grazing the windshield.

CRASH!

Something hit her car hard from behind and shook her up. The rear view mirror told her it was the same car! Bullets continued swooshing past from behind the violet car.

She saw the bad dent on the other car and her eyes widened with sheer panic. She hit the accelerator again... but the car behind hit her hard with an almost equal force as another bullet passed above her head. Some more bullets...and then there was no sound.

The silver Cadillac crossed them with great speed.

She braked hard to prevent herself from moving into the pavement. The killer car backed off a bit and crossed her.

She was left panting...

She loosened her grip on the steering wheel but remained wary of the car in front. Steadied her speed and continued forward bravely when all she wanted was to turn around and run for life.

A clanking metallic sound came to her notice..

The clanking grew louder... louder...and louder still..

And finally she realised it was her own car, crying for plea.

She was shocked to realise that her axle must have given up to all the excitement. Soon she would've to stop! On this highway with no proximity to mankind!

She hadn't come out of the nightmare in the bright daylight when she saw the violet car

AGAIN...

She froze on her seat.

The car drifted to a stop before her.

She had no choice but to brake hard and stop to avoid another collision...

She jumped down her car fuming like acid!

Though her tongue was all dry with fear but still she almost yelled in a fit of anger..

"IGARASHI T-T-T"

The man on the driving seat slid out with a smooth movement. His feathery blond hair playing with the wind. He turned around with a smirk playing across his lips. And his evil gaze locked into her shocked eyes!

"T-T-T...TAKUMI !"

"HI PREZ! SURPRISE! "

He went down to the dumbfounded Misaki, pulled her by her hand and dragged her to his car.

"B-b-but my car?"

"Sorry for that! I'll have it repaired. Don't worry.

But aren't you grateful that I atleast managed to save you? That's so wrong."

"But you WERE the one trying to kill me!" Misaki almost yelled.

He gave her a dazzling smile...

The next day, Misaki woke up beside Takumi who was staring at her with warm eyes.

" you didn't explain yesterday's events." Misaki complained.

Takumi quietly handed her a newspaper, whose headlines read...

**PRESIDENT of YUNOKI group saves PRESIDENT of IGARASHI group **

**FROM MURDER ATTEMPT**

October17,2011 ,Arkansas,

President of Igarashi Group of companies, Ayuzawa Misaki got a second life as her old friend and president of Yunoki Enterprises, Usui Takumi saved her life by risking his own during an encounter on the Superway 33 passing through the deserted countryside near Arkansas.A silver Cadillac with armed men has been taken under police custody. Bullet marks on the cars of both the company heads prove that the bullets had been fired from behind in an attempt to hit Ayuzawa's convertible, but were interrupted by the intervening Aston Martin belonging to Usui. As per Chief Inspector Yukimura, the men in the Cadillac worked for the ex-president of the Igarashi group, Igarashi Tora, who took to hiding after his diabolic plans failed. The police are still in search of him. Investigations are going on.

...

...

...

MIsaki's eyes widened and at the same moment Takumi took her into a breathtaking kiss...


End file.
